


I'll have you any way I can

by storiesfromtheyoung



Series: Season 5 Steo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromtheyoung/pseuds/storiesfromtheyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a bit before Lies of Omission. Stiles goes to look for the Nemeton on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll have you any way I can

Stiles slammed the door of his Jeep harder than was really necessary and tucked his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Leaves crunched under his feet as he started walking. It was mid afternoon, the sun still bright in the sky, but he felt uneasy anyway. The woods had stopped feeling safe the night he and Scott went searching for the deceased Laura Hale.

He wished there was a path to follow but there was not so much as an animal trail winding between the trees. It was just him and miles of forest in every direction. Coming alone was ill advised on his part but in all honestly he didn’t have anyone to ask to accompany him. Scott was dealing with a lot and Stiles wasn’t going to bother him. His Kitsune girlfriend leaving combined with his asthma returning and a general feeling of helplessness were too much for the alpha to handle. They were supposed to be there for each other. Stiles wanted it to be that easy but it seemed sitting and talking wouldn’t be enough to fix things. Not this time at least. Action was required. The Nemeton needed to be found to end the mystery of the body snatchers. Stiles wanted that closure, to feel like things were getting better and that things would work out.

He also wanted to be alone. The idea of holding even a brief conversation left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Stiles was trying to be pragmatic, he really was. He did not have the time to worry about offending sensibilities and that extended to his best friend.

“Now that Kira’s gone we need to regroup. No one knows when the Doctors may strike again. Scott!” Stiles said, looking up to find Scott looking off with disinterest.

“Sorry, you’re right. I’m just not up to it right now. Staying safe should be our number one priority. We can worry about team building and structure later.” Scott said, avoiding eye contact.

“No, we need structure now. Especially now. We’re not safe without a unified front. We need to keep looking for Nemeton so we find it before the Doctors. I’m right on this, I’m sure.” Stiles insisted. They’d been going back and forth about it for a while, achieving nothing, neither giving any ground. Scott had started looking more and more defeated as time went on. Stiles had gotten angrier. It wasn’t like Scott to brush him off.

“You can go ahead with the search, I guess. Can we talk about this later? I’m really tired.” Scott said. Stiles checked the time. It was barely past 6:30. He let it lie. Scott just needed time, he told himself, and things would get back to normal.

They didn’t.

 

Stiles wished he was wearing a jacket. The periodic wind, however minor a breeze, felt extra cold for some reason. He tried to think about other things, stuffing his hands further into his pockets. Lydia was tied up with Parrish, as usual, but she had promised to come search with him later in the week. That left Malia, but they weren’t really talking. His now ex girlfriend would most likely have gone with him had he asked but he didn't really want to see her, or anyone, right now. Stiles had called Malia after the animal clinic stakeout to finalize an end to things. The deal had been to stay pseudo together until one or both of them found someone else but it felt wrong to be in a relationship based on waiting for something better. It felt wrong to keep pretending.

The only real, functioning couple of the pack was Liam and Hayden who were cocooned in supernatural bliss. Theirs was a cocktail of long held resentment mixed with a few near death experiences to create a recipe for the beginnings of love, or at least a ton of oxytocin based bonding. It was adorable in a naive sort of way. Then again, first love always is.

Stiles kept walking, trying to construct the start of a map in his head. Everything would be going smoothly until he heard a far off twig snap and then all thoughts of cartography or gps coordinates evaporated as his heart began to pound in his chest. At first he cursed every tiny woodland creature who felt the need to make noise but after a while he was just glad it wasn’t total silence. Animals fleeing the area and leaving behind an eerie stillness was not a good omen.

He wondered if he’d ever feel safe again while out wandering Beacon Hills. He doubted it. Scott’s pack was the main source of safety and danger. Stiles wasn’t even technically in the pack, being human and easily bruised. The true pack was reserved for those of them with glowing eyes and nasty claws.

Stiles made a left turn because he had had enough of walking uphill, and pulled out his phone. He’d been walking for about an hour, searching for the giant tree stump. Stiles thought about looking up a map, but there was no cell service. It probably wouldn’t have made a difference anyway. If werewolf senses couldn’t track down a supernatural beacon then what hope did a human with a phone have? He stood still, surveying the acres around him for any signs of life.

“How goes the search?” The voice came from behind him and Stiles about jumped out of his skin at how close and loud it was. He spun around, his phone flying off to the side and landing with a dull crunch in the leaves. Stiles’ wildly flailing arms were more for dramatic effect than actual help balancing and he ended up sprawled on the ground on his back. His hands took the brunt of the force but his tailbone was not entirely spared. A brief bodily census informed him that his left palm was bleeding and his right forearm had lost some skin. Stiles looked up at his assailant and saw only Theo, who looked equal parts amused and concerned.

“I have no words.” Stiles said, still regaining his breath. There were a variety of possible questions to ask, all of them relevant and important, but none seemed suitable to such a situation as theirs.

“Are you okay?” Theo asked. Stiles sat up and held out his arms, both bleeding in parts but not too badly. Theo looked at them critically for a moment, his eyes flashing briefly.

“Do you want to keep smelling my blood and thinking about what a tasty snack I’d make or can I get up now?” Stiles asked, already going through the motions of getting his feet back under him. Theo reached out a hand to help him even though his facial expression stayed the same. Stiles took it without protest. Theo’s hand was warm.

“I was searching for predators in the area.” Theo said as an explanation, pulling Stiles up. He then bent down to retrieve Stiles’ phone and handed it back to him.

“Sure you were, Mr. ‘Don’t mind me just walking through the woods all alone and sneaking up on innocent people’.” Stiles said sarcastically, shoving his phone in his pocket. His minor wounds were already beginning to sting and he wondered if infection was going to be added onto his ever growing list of unfortunate things he was dealing with.

“We should probably go get you some first aid.” Theo said, turning as though to start walking back the way Stiles had come. He held out his arm in the direction of Stiles’ Jeep. Stiles started thinking about Theo back in his Jeep.

“I know I’ll be doing that but it escapes me how you’re involved other than being the cause of all my problems these days.” Stiles said, making an attempt at nonchalance. He started walking the direction that would lead him back to his Jeep and away from Theo.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. I assume you’re out here looking for the Nemeton?”

“I was until you rudely interrupted, not that it's any of your business. You can make yourself scarce for all I care.” Stiles said. Theo walked next to him, unaffected by Stiles’ wishes. They walked for a few minutes, Stiles nursing his wounds and Theo silently refusing to leave.

“We should turn here.” Theo said.

“When did this become ‘we’?” Stiles said before realizing how that sounded.

“Stiles-”

“Why are you even out here anyway?” Stiles said, ignoring how his heartbeat must sound.

“I was looking for this mythical tree of yours. It seems great minds think alike.” Theo said, his tone joking.

“How did you go from tree sniffing to deciding that the best tactic for saying ‘hi’ was to get as close to me as possible, as silently as possible?”

“I’m really sorry about that. I forget sometimes that I move quietly. Next time we should probably start our search together so I don’t startle you.”

“Or you could make yourself scarce.”

“You shouldn’t feel the need to take on all of this alone. Stiles, I just want to help you.”

“You’ve done quite a lot of that recently, haven’t you? Helping. Is that your new all consuming goal in life or do you still want to join the pack you enjoy criticizing so much?” Stiles said.

“Why are you so opposed to the idea of us working together? Is it because of the other night?” Theo asked.

“We are not talking about this, not here, not now, probably not ever.” Stiles said, quickening his pace and making another turn. Theo didn’t follow this time.

“Why is it so hard for you to fathom that my intentions are good and my motives innocent?” Theo shouted after him. Stiles spun around and shouted back.

“Because thinking that anyone who says things like that is telling the truth is the sort of thing that could get someone hurt or killed. You don’t get to just walk in and offer a solution to everything. Go ahead, rescue people, help people, declare your undying love for people, but nothing is going to change how I feel about you.”

“How do you feel about me?” Theo asked after a long enough pause in the conversation for Stiles to think he shouldn’t speak ever again. Stiles did not answer. He turned back around and started walking.

“Should I declare my love for you? Is that what you want?” Theo shouted after him. Stiles kept walking.

“We need to talk about this Stiles. Stiles. Stiles, wait.”

 

Scott and Stiles weren’t really talking anymore. Days passed when neither acknowledged the other. Stiles wanted to give him time. Time passed, and then some. Any progress they made on any of their mysteries felt almost wrong. Every victory was a hollow one. Stiles was fairly certain everyone was taking steps to barricade their homes and stockpile foodstuffs. Something big was coming but they would not be facing it together. It was every man for himself. The dual concepts of trust and loyalty had been discarded.

In a last ditch effort to restore some unity, Stiles drove over to Scott’s house after school one day. Melissa was at work so Stiles let himself in with the spare key that he always had with him. There had been a time when Scott’s house was a second home. That time was a distant memory. Stiles walked through the house noting how some things had changed that he hadn’t even noticed. A new picture frame, a different blanket, a crooked lamp. He realized that the changes weren’t aesthetic choices in nature. The frame he expected to see had no doubt been smashed in some scuffle. The original blanket had been used to clean up blood. The lamp he did not know. He felt ill because of his lack of knowing. He took the stairs up to Scott’s room.

“Hey Scott.” Stiles said, peeking in the open doorway.

“What.” Scott said. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the bed looking utterly shattered.

“We need to talk.” Stiles said, sitting down at a safe distance. The Scott he needed to talk to was not the one looking back at him with dull eyes.

“I don’t want to talk Stiles. It’s late.” Scott said, looking away. Stiles decided to try some tough love.

“We’re going out searching for the Nemeton. You and me. Like old times.” Stiles said firmly. Scott didn’t react for a few moments.

“There’s nothing new to try. We don’t know where it is. You should leave it alone and focus on other things.” Scott said after the lengthy pause. Stiles wanted to yell at him. He knew he shouldn’t. He did it anyway.

“You didn’t want to do anything other than search for the Nemeton and now you don’t even want that. I don’t know what you want from me, Scott. Just tell me and I’ll do it.” Stiles could feel his eyes starting to fill. Scott looked down at his hands.

“Go home, Stiles. Go home.”

He didn’t. He drove calmly and well within the speed limit until he reached an unfamiliar house. There were lights on inside. He parked his Jeep and walked up to the door, his footfalls the only sound other than the patter of a few rain drops. The door opened after barely a knock.

“Is something wrong?” Was all that Theo said before Stiles knotted his fingers into the front of his shirt and dragged him forward. The kiss surprised Theo, but only for a moment. After the initial shock wore off, he responded. His hands were warm on Stiles’ face. He pulled Stiles inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. Stiles pushed him back into the door. Theo leaned back, but only enough so he could speak.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his breath falling on Stiles’ face.

“You were right. This whole time.” Stiles said, his voice low and shaking. 

“Wait. About what?” Theo asked, holding Stiles at arms length.

“About how weak we are. About how we’re useless without Scott. About how we need you.”

“You need me?” Theo asked. Stiles nuzzled into Theo’s neck before tilting his mouth up.

“Yes.” He whispered.

 

Stiles hadn’t expected to outpace a werewolf. Then again, he wasn’t trying that hard. Theo jogged up to catch him, no super speed needed.

“Just talk to me. Stiles. Please.” Theo said. Stiles stopped.

“How do I know you won’t get hurt? How do I know I won’t lose you too? How can I trust anything you say?”

“I came back for you Stiles. You don’t have to worry about me leaving anytime soon. Whether we’re a ‘we’ or just two people walking through the woods not talking about our feelings, I’ll be here.”

 

Stiles woke up in warm arms. It had rained all night and the sky was still overcast. Both of those factors did not motivate him to get out of Theo’s bed. A text from Scott, however, mixed with his own increasingly mixed feelings, was motivation enough. He gently pulled himself from Theo’s grasp and went to find his clothes. His muscles were sore and his skin still felt slightly warmer than usual. He looked back at his sleeping bed mate only once before leaving.

Stiles arrived home to find Scott waiting for him. His best friend was standing awkwardly by his bike.

“You said you wanted to talk. I’m here now. Talk.” Stiles said, walking past Scott into the house. Scott followed slowly. They sat on either ends of the couch. Stiles waited, not wanting to be the first to speak.

“I know it’s been a little strained between us and I wanted to clear the air.” Scott said, looking to Stiles expectantly.

“We’re clearing the air and you’re looking at me?”

“Well, yeah. I know you’re frustrated and I’m giving you the opportunity to tell me exactly how you feel.” Scott explained slowly.

“Exactly how I feel?”

“Yes. I’m all ears.” Scott said, using his best reassuring but still neutral smile.

“Scott, I having nothing left to say to you. The pack has needed you, it’s your pack, and you haven’t been there. You are the one with the problem. I have been patient. I have tried to hold things together but I can’t if you won’t help me and you haven’t been. Every day could bring life or death for any of us so I need to make choices for me and you need to do the same. Until this whole mess is over, I can’t be your best friend right now. I have to take care of myself.”

“I don’t understand. How long have you felt this way?”

“Long enough. Too long. You get hurt and everything falls apart. It happens every single time. I can’t do it anymore.”

“Are, are you saying you’re leaving the pack?” Scott’s puppy dog eyes were out in full force. Stiles hardened his heart against them.

“I was never really in it to begin with.”

“Yes you were-”

“No, no, I wasn’t. I’m not your beta, I can’t be. I’m only human and I’m only one person.” Stiles said, standing up and walking past a sitting Scott and towards the front door.

“Wait, have you seen Theo recently?” Scott asked, his face changing from distress to confusion as he sniffed the air slightly.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, you don’t even know do you? I never told you because all the stuff with the animal clinic and the school and kidnapping and rescuing and your whole crisis. Yes I’ve seen Theo. I’ve seen Theo more than I’d like to admit. I know every detail of every relationship you’ve ever had and you didn’t even ask where I slept last night because it clearly wasn’t my house because you were here before I got home.” Stiles pulled open the front door and looked over at Scott who was still sitting on the couch.

“Stiles-”

“Go home, Scott. Go home.”

 

“Just two people walking through the woods not talking about our feelings?” Stiles asked, fixing his eyes on Theo’s.

“If that’s what you want.”

“I do want it, I really do. I want everything that comes with it.”

“Okay. We can do that. But first, we really should get you some first aid.” Theo said.

“First aid in the Jeep?” Stiles mused, starting to walk again. Theo fell in beside him.

“That would be the logical choice. Then we can decide if you’re well enough to search more or if you need extended bedrest and chicken noodle soup.”

“Are we a ‘we’ again? And talk of bedrest? I didn’t agree to that.”

“I’ll have you any way I can.”

“I like the sound of that.” Stiles said, reaching out and taking Theo’s hand. 

Fin


End file.
